magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine: Episode List
1- "Kami-sama no Oukurimono" ("A Gift from God") (神様の贈り物) Airdate: January 7, 1990 It’s the first day of the new school year and the Murakami kids, Yuko and Takuto, are excited to be heading back and catch up with their friends. Takuto makes it to school with all his friends and has a normal day. Yuko? She’s about to have one of the strangest days of her life. Yuko stops by a shrine that doesn’t get too many visitors these days to pray for the new school year. At the shrine Yuko accidentally breaks the bell and drops it on top of the head of a god. Luckily, this is just what the god has been waiting for! You see, the guy’s been the guardian of this town for a while, but he’s also had a gnarly sinus infection he needs to remedy with a nice trip to the hot springs in Italy. Yeah. The only reason our heroine gets her powers is because she’s the only person that stopped by the shrine in who knows how long. Also if she tells anyone about her powers, she’ll turn into a frog. Oh this is going to be a good show. Yuko is given the power to become Poitrine, based on another ancient goddess. It’s her job to protect her neighborhood from the threats it faces. With the transformation phrase “Cosmic Magic, Metamorphosis!” she transforms into Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine. (TL Note: Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine means Pretty Kamen Poitrine Pretty Mask Poitrine) The outfit she wears when transformed is much more magical girl than anything else you would typically find in tokusatsu, more so if you want to compare it to other female tokusatsu fighters. Takuto returns home later that day and rushes to get his wallet, realizing he finally has enough money to buy a video game he’s been after for some time, Dragonballz 3. The shop owner tells the kid that playing the game leads to the appearance of a thief who will stun players and steal the cartridge. This eventually leads to Takuto getting in a fight with his friends over the identity of the thief and after he runs them out…bam! The thief appears, trying to stun him and steal the game. Takuto books it and when Yuko gets home, she has some inkling that something might be up. The Phantom Video Game Collector myth is popular around town and even one of her classmates has fallen victim to him. Knowing her brother might be in trouble, Yuko transforms and goes off to defend him. She discovers that the shop owner who sold Takuto the game is the phantom. He steals the game from people who buy it by stunning them and then resells it. What a fiend! Seeing this mysterious heroine save him leaves quite an impression on Takuto, he even asks for her autograph. And thus ends the first of many odd adventures from Poitrine. 2- "Keishichō no Jobinwan Keiji" ("The Police Department's Shrewd Female Cop") (警視庁の女敏腕刑事) As a jewel thief is getting ready to book it out of a museum with his spoils, he’s pelted with a purse. As she walks out of the shadows, coolly introducing herself as the number one female police investigator around, Ritsuko Honda gets more than she bargained for when the robber actually puts up a fight. Poitrine appears and defeats the robber, making Inspector Honda rather jealous and angry at the superhero for stealing her glory. It’s been a few weeks since Yuko became the superhero known as Bishoujou Kamen Poitrine and her alter ego has already become something of a local celebrity. Everyone wants to meet her and all the kids idolize her. One particular promoter wants to have her debut as an idol to sell merchandise, he even goes as far as setting up bogus crimes to improve Poitrine’s image even more. Inspector Honda discovers that there’s shady happenings revolving counterfeit Pointrine goods and she’s out to stop the promoter. The inspector gets herself caught, at first being accused of actually being Pointrine, then used as bait to lure the real one out. The promoter plans on making himself famous by using Yuko’s dad, editor-in-chief of a popular magazine, to spread the story. Yuko arrives on the scene as Poitrine thanks to some investigative work (and her ability to change into different disguises) of her own. Honda is hesitant to take any help from Yuko, claiming her pride is on the line. Feeling she’s got no other choice, Yuko knocks Honda out and takes matters into her own hands and thwarts the threat of the shady promoter and all is good…well, Poitrine has one minor thing to take care of. Yuko’s father is running a story in his magazine about how Poitrine stopped the shady business man. Feeling like she doesn’t deserve the credit, our heroine sneaks into the printing press and uses her magic to change the story and give all credit to Inspector Honda. 3- "Shingakujuku no Himitsu" ("The Cram School’s Secret") (進学塾の秘密) Takuto and his friends play a prank on Yuko that leads to them running away from her and hiding in a park. One of Takuto’s friends, Kenji, meets an old friend of his own his way to a cram school test. The two reminisce about the time they used to spend together and when Kenji’s friend discovers what he’s been up to, he bluntly proclaims that Kenji hasn’t changed at all. This leaves an impact on Kenji as his friend rushes off to cram school. His friend’s words hurt Kenji a lot, making him feel insignificant compared to his friend. The next day Takuto and his friends mention Kenji wanting to join some sort of cram school to Yuko. Our heroine realizes that she isn’t the brightest bulb and that to be a better hero, she needs to be a little smarter. Yuko heads off to the cram school and is disappointed to find that she didn’t pass the entrance test yet Kenji did. Feeling something is a little fishy, she sneaks back in using her powers of disguise and overhears the principle talking with his business partner. The school is actually a front for a group of kidnappers wanting to take the smartest children all over Japan and have them create new technologies for them to sell. None of this sits well with Yuko and she runs off to warn Kenji but gets attacked by a “teacher” and is hit over the head with a chair. Yuko’s tied up and thrown in a dark room with a single hole looking out. Using a magnifying glass that Takuto used to play a prank on her earlier she’s able to catch some of the sun’s heat and burn the ropes she’s been bound with. Yuko transforms and goes off to defeat the people running the shadowy organization and saves Kenji and his friend. (and a bunch of other kids) Once everything has cooled off, Kenji’s friend once again says that he hasn’t changed, but this time his tone is different and he walks off bidding his friend farewell as Kenji stares out I into a lake. 4- "Naporeon no Bōrei" ("Napoleon's Ghost") (ナポレオンの亡霊) 5- "Hanzaisha Dokutā Bū" ("The Criminal Doctor Boo") (犯罪者ドクター・ブー) 6- "Kiyoku Tadashii Barikan Baba" ("The Correct and Clean Auntie Clippers") (清く正しいバリカン婆々) 7- "Aidoru ja Nai... " ("I'm Not an Idol") (アイドルじゃない…) 8- "Aru Daigishi no Inbō" ("A Deputy's Conspiracy") (ある代議士の陰謀) 9- "Nanairo no Koe no Sutā" ("The Rainbow Voiced Star") (七色の声のスター) 10- "Ejison Bando o Sagase!" ("Look for the Edison Band!") (エジソンバンドを探せ！) 11- "Za Kyōfu no Bōseki Kōjō" ("The Fear of the Cotton Mill") (ザ・恐怖の紡績工場) 12- "Daitōryō no Musuko" ("The President's Daughter") (大統領の息子) 13- "Himitsu no Nise-Satsu Kōjō" ("The Secret Counterfeit Mint") (秘密のニセ札工場) 14- "Fushigi na Yobi Fue" ("The Strange Calling Whistle") (不思議な呼び笛) 15- "Daijōbu Hakase no Rainichi" ("Dr. Are-You-Okay's Visit to Japan") ダイジョーブ博士の来日) 16- "Arai-ka no Shugorei" ("The Arai Family's Guardian Angel") (新井家の守護霊) 17- "Kieta Koinobori" ("The Missing Koinobori") (消えた鯉のぼり) 18- "Yasashii Datsugokushū" ("The Friendly Escaped Prisoner") (優しい脱獄囚) 19- "Namida no Shin Heiki" ("The New Weapon of Tears") (涙の新兵器) 20- "Kamisama no Orugōru" ("God's Music Box") (神様のオルゴール) 21- "Chōnōryokusha wa Obake ga Suki?" ("The Psychic Loves Being Haunted?") (超能力者はお化けが好き?) 22- "Aparera Kōkoku no Ōji" ("The Prince of Aparella") (アパレラ公国の王子) 23- "Noriko no Ichi Nichi Honda-keibu" ("Noriko's One Day as Inspector Honda") (ノリコの一日本田警部) 24- "Shumitto-shōgun no Mise" ("General Schmitt's Store") (シュミット将軍の店) 25- "Tenpura-yasan no Machiokoshi" ("The Tempura Shop's Town Renewal") (てんぷら屋さんの町おこし) 26- "Watashi no Enerugī o Kaeshite" ("Give Me Back My Energy") (私のエネルギーを返して) 27- "Aishū no Yūrei Katorisenkō" ("The Sad Ghost of the Bug Repellant") (哀愁の幽霊蚊取り線香) 28- "Aporon no Senshi no Koibito" ("The Lover of Apollo's Warrior") (アポロンの戦士の恋人) 29- "Diaburu no Yabō" ("Diable's Ambition") (ディアブルの野望) 30- "Diaburu no Yabō II" ("Diable's Ambition II") (ディアブルの野望Ⅱ) 31- "Suika-wari Taikai no Urami" ("I Don't Like the Watermelon Seed Spitting Competition") (スイカ割り大会の恨み) 32- "Natsuyasumi no Shukudai Gōtō: Benkyō-kun" ("Study-Boy, the Thief of the Summer Break Homework?) (夏休みの宿題強盗・勉強くん) 33- "Ikkyo Kōkai? Ai Aru Kagiri Meibamenshū" ("Already Published? A Recollection of Scenes of Love" (一挙公開？愛ある限り名場面集) 34- "Sonkei-sareta Katsupan" ("The Respected Cutlet Bun") (尊敬されたカツパン) 35- "Kaguya-hime no Takara" ("The Treasure of Princess Kaguya") (かぐや姫の宝) 36- "Ohigan Raidā no Nazo" ("The Mystery of the Higan Rider") (お彼岸ライダーの謎) 37- "Fushiawase Ōji no Hanzai" ("The Unhappy Prince's Crime") (ふしあわせ王子の犯罪) 38- "Boku wa Rīsaru Weapon" ("I Am a Lethal Weapon") (ぼくはリーサルウェポン) 39- "Honda-keibu no Aru Sakusen" ("Inspector Honda's Plot") (本田警部のある作戦) 40- "Omajinai-hakase no Guzzu" ("Professor Charm's Goods") (おまじない博士のグッズ) 41- "Mushiba ga Kowai... " ("A Sore Tooth Is Scary...") (虫歯が恐い…) 42- "Fūryū na Uchū-jin" ("A Windy Alien") (風流な宇宙人) 43- "Itoshi no Yoshitsune-sama" ("The Love of Yoshitsune") (愛しの義経さま) 44- "Takuto no Amae" ("Takuto's Graces") (タクトの甘え) 45- "Yamamoto wa Kyōiku Mama ga Kirai" ("Yamamoto Hates His Teacher Mom") (ヤマモトは教育ママが嫌い) 46- "Fuyu no Seiza no Uso" ("The Lie of the Winter Stars") (冬の星座の嘘) 47- "Hanasakajiisan no Takara" ("Treasure of the Flower Spreading Man") (花咲か爺さんの宝) 48- "Takuto no Koibito" ("Takuto's Love") (タクトの恋人) 49- "Misuterī Sākuru no Nazo" ("The Mystery of the Mystery Club") (ミステリーサークルの謎) 50- "Kurisumasu no Higeki" ("The Christmas Tragedy") (クリスマスの悲劇) 51- "Ōmisoka no Kōfuku" ("New Year's Eve Happiness") (大晦日の幸福) 52- "Ōmisoka no Kōfuku II" ("New Year's Eve Happiness II") (大晦日の幸福Ⅱ) Airdate: December 30, 1990 Category:Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine Page